gearsofwar123fandomcom-20200213-history
Gears of war 3 collectible and cog tag locations
At the very start when you gain control of Marcus, go in the door to your right to find the first COG Tag. Act 1: Chapter 1 – Anchored After killing all of the Lamberts on the deck, find the metal container with the COG logo. Go behind the container, and look up to see a dead body. Shoot the body, and it will drop the COG Tag. Act 1: Chapter 3 – Homecoming At the end of the Grocery area, and before using the Loader Mech robot, you will have to transport some food. When you get to it, you will see the COG logo sprayed on a wall leading to a room with the COG Tag on the desk in the room. Act 1: Chapter 4 – Helping Hand The COG Tag is found right after you get out of the Camp’s warehouse and you are heading into the Stadium. Look for the COG logo on the brick wall. The COG Tag is on a dead man near the far right end of the area. Act 1: Chapter 6 – Hanging By A Thread Once you enter the Locust outpost, you will see a van on your right. Near it is a COG logo, and a ladder leading down. Go down the ladder, and follow the path to find the COG Tag. Act 2: Chapter 1 – Shipwreck As you are fighting the Locust and the Brumak at the beach where Chairman Prescott is, look beside where he is lying down. The COG Tag is behind the cargo. Act 2: Chapter 3 – Forced Entry You must kill all five guards without them sounding the alarm. If they do sound the alarm, reload the chapter. A Longshot is recommended. Once all five guards are dead, a side door will open for you to enter. Go down the lower path to find the COG Tag. Act 2: Chapter 6 – Airborne Once you killed the four reapers in Dizzy’s fort, go to the area across the street. You will see a destroyed building, and the COG Tag is on the second floor. Act 3: Chapter 2 – Rescue While fighting the Lambent Berserker, the COG Tag is near the gate on the floor. Act 3: Chapter 4 – Ghost Town As you try to track down the crazy guy, you will come across a Fresh Meat stand. At the backroom is a COG logo. Go outside the Fresh Meat stand to find the COG Tag covered in blood. Act 4: Chapter 1 – Ashes To Ashes While you are chasing the Ash Man, he will drop a container full of Polyps. Once you kill the Polyps, Sam will suggest you check it out and enter the building. Before doing so, there is a COG logo on the far left building. The COG Tag is beside a dead soldier. Act 4: Chapter 5 – Bon Voyage Before going to the Dockyard, look for the COG logo on one of the containers to your right. The best way to look for the COG logo is by going through the ship in the middle and looking to your right. The COG Tag is behind the COG logo. Act 5: Chapter 2 – Black Out You must use the Silverback. Get into it before going up the lift. When you get off the lift, go to the room with 3′s marked on both sides. Once inside, you will see the COG logo. Kick down the barricade, and go inside to find the COG Tag. Act 5: Chapter 3 – Shattered Paradise In the plaza area right after the white angel statue room, look in the right corner to see a COG logo. The COG Tag is near it on the ground by a dead body. Act 5: Chapter 5 – Ascension Once you escape from Queen Myrah, you will be on your way to find Adam Fenix. To your right is a dead end area with video game machines. At the start of the room that is dark, use your highlight ability to show some wooden crates near a COG logo. Destroy them to find the COG Tag behind them.